


Release

by Cuteintrovert



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Half-Sibling Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteintrovert/pseuds/Cuteintrovert
Summary: Hey y’all this is my first time writing smut (shock face) lol I had a hard time with this so do let me know in the comments if you liked it! Thank you for reading!💖
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 38





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all this is my first time writing smut (shock face) lol I had a hard time with this so do let me know in the comments if you liked it! Thank you for reading!💖

He had his back turned away from Sesshomaru, sitting quietly albeit sullenly looking towards a quiet stream. The sounds of the water and the midnight sky comforting him. He looked at his face in the reflection, violet eyes full of distant memories and a hidden wisdom graced his boyish features. Tan skin glowed beautifully against the course fabric of the fire rat, the raven tresses of his hair draping ungraciously around his face. 

He was pissed. 

He was human. 

And god he hated being human. Can’t smell shit, can’t see shit, couldn’t actually smell shit if he wanted to! His senses dulled to such a degree he could hardly comprehend how humans could put up with such useless noses. Not to mention his ears that betrayed him, just like now. 

He could practically feel Sesshomaru’s golden gaze staring into his back. Oh god what did he want now. 

“Out with it aniki! what do you want?” Inuyasha huffed still not looking at him as he folded his arms into his suikan. 

If Sesshomaru’s personality allowed it he would roll his eyes. 

“Why are you sulking, otouto?” 

Inuyasha snarled though still not turning to face him. “Shut up! I am not sulking.”

Sesshomaru stepped closer, a little to close for Inuyasha’s comfort. 

“It is your human night, is it not? I imagine this time is hard for you.” The affection, the thoughtfulness, was not betrayed in how he spoke to the young demon below, And thank kami for Inuyasha’s face was hidden for he didn’t want his brother to see the twin blushes on his cheeks.

“Keh, whatever, it’s nothing.” 

A low growl escaped the demon lords lips and if not for Inuyasha’s seemingly proud and strong personality he would’ve yelped despite himself. 

Foot steps now dangerously drawing near and he wanted to run away but figured that would only piss of the demon lord even more. He remained still yet his feelings stayed. 

“Do not lie to me, Inuyasha.” The way Sesshomaru drawn out his name had him shudder and the hairs on his neck standing up. 

“Look, I’m telling ya the truth, it’s nothing, now drop it!” 

There was a silence and right before he could turn his head strong, warm arms engulfed his back pressing him warmly into the demon lords chest. Inuyasha shuddered when he felt the lips of Sesshomaru’s graze his human ear. 

“So stubborn, little one.” Sesshomaru purred his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin of his neck. 

“S-stop, let me go!” 

“And why would I do that, hm?” Sesshomaru purred once again, making Inuyasha’s stomach do backflips and his eyes flutter. 

“Because I’m human and you hate humans! So get off!” Inuyasha tried to pull free but his feeble human strength could not yield through the demon lords all but strong arms. Incasing him, rendering him useless. Inuyasha felt tapped, he couldn’t take this shit, not now. 

Not now with a potentially horny demon lord looming above him. 

“Why are you so afraid otouto, you know I would never hurt you.” Sesshomaru tightened his grasp over the younger and before Inuyasha could feel that shit could get any worse, Sesshomaru flicked a devious tongue around his jaw before dipping his mouth below sucking on his pulse point. 

“Ah!” 

Inuyasha’s pulse spiked and his heart was now pounding in his chest he tried to control his breathing but it was useless, this was too much and it felt too good. 

“So nervous you are.” Sesshomaru whispered huskily behind him rubbing his pulse point with the pad of his clawed finger. 

“Fuck S-Sesshomaru! What are you doing to me?” 

Sesshomaru chuckled behind him and blew hot breath down Inuyasha’s throat before placing a hot opened month kiss to the juncture of Inuyasha’s neck where it met his collarbone. 

Inuyasha felt something slipping slyly around his waist, but it wasn’t the demon lords arms it was his fluff, wrapping all too tightly around his waist, the end of the tail snaking around his legs rendering him bound. He could feel himself hardening against the fluff above him. Fuck! This was intense. 

“Now you cannot leave me.” Sesshomaru purred. 

“Cmon Sess, stop!” Inuyasha whined not liking the way his voice cracked. 

“And why would I do that when I have someone as beautiful as you in my arms.” 

“I am not beautiful, stop calling me that... l- like I’m some girl!” Inuyasha snarled baring his blunt human teeth. 

“You have no fangs to bare at me, and regardless you seem to be enjoying yourself thus far, hm?” Sesshomaru took a skilled hand rubbing ever so gently above the hardening length that was deliciously protruding underneath Inuyasha’s tight hakama. 

“So hard for me....” Sesshomaru purred “so sensitive to my touch.” His rubbing now became more ravenous as he grasped the handful with his hand stroking it generously. 

“F-fuck Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha groaned his breath was becoming more ragged and his lips was now parted sucking in breaths to calm himself. 

Sesshomaru saw this and didn’t waste anytime tilting his head so his half demon’s face was now turned towards him. 

Inuyasha’s eyes we’re closed and Sesshomaru frowned that would not do he wanted to see everything that he was making him feel, wanted to see the violet pools staring at him in awe. 

Sesshomaru gripped his hair with his free hand titling Inuyasha’s neck even more to face him. 

“Look at me.” Sesshomaru demanded

Inuyasha stubbornly shook his head, he was embarrassed as it is and didn’t want Sesshomaru to see him like this. So undone. 

“No? If you do not look at me, I will stop.” Sesshomaru stopped his stroking and Inuyasha made a whine in protest causing the demon lord to smirk. 

“Look at me, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru purred once more, “Let me see your eyes.” 

With hesitation Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared down the pools of golden honey that captivated himself so much and made him feel butterflies in his stomach. Sesshomaru looked less than his usual stoic self, he looked as undone as Inuyasha felt. 

Sesshomaru took a clawed finger and wedged it between pink shut lips smirking as Inuyasha tried not to look down in protest. He looked adorable like this, his cheeks a beautiful red and the demon lord wanted nothing more than to make him red all over. 

“Good boy.” Sesshomaru purred huskily. He continued his ministrations by rubbing Inuyasha even harder, pumping him through his closed hakama. 

“Do you like this? Do you like when I touch you?” Sesshomaru asked staring down into the younger’s eyes. Inuyasha tried to turn his head so he didn’t have to look at the hungry gaze on his brother’s face but was stoped by a hand gripping his jaw. 

“Do not dare turn away.” Sesshomaru warned dangerously. 

“Tell me Inuyasha, do you like it when I stroke your cock?” 

Sesshomaru grasped it firmly pumping up and down and Inuyasha spread his legs unconsciously to allow him access. 

“Fuck! Gods that feel good.” Inuyasha whispered huskily. 

“Answer me.” Sesshomaru took his thumb and rubbed the tip of his member. 

“Y-yes!” 

“I want to feel your skin around my hand.” With that Sesshomaru somehow untied his sash and his now hardened member sprang out and was exposed to the cool of the night air. 

“So red and angry it is.” Sesshomaru cooed in Inuyasha’s ear. 

“W-well that’s because your teasing me!” 

“Oh? Forgive my lapse, my Yasha.” 

Inuyasha whimpered as his hips jerked up unconsciously. The way he called him yasha made his heart skip a beat it almost felt like he lov- 

“Beg.” 

“S-Sesshomaru what the hell! Your torturing me as it already!” 

Sesshomaru sped up with his ministrations, “beg for release and I may give it to you.” A wicked smile graced his lips. 

Inuyasha didn’t like to yield, he didn’t like to submit, hell he has never submitted before except for a love that was long gone by now but how Sesshomaru breath was hot on his neck his hand jerking up and down his length, his gaze unrelenting, the way he called him Yasha, it was so intense, it felt like more then lust, more than just skin hunger. 

“P-please Sesshomaru! Gods please.” Inuyasha ground out through clenched teeth. 

“Say you love me.” Sesshomaru demanded but it almost sounded like he was pleading.

Inuyasha looked up with swiftness, did he just say what he thought he heard.

“Sess?” 

“Do you love me Inuyasha?” His ministrations never ceased and got quicker with each stroke of his head, Inuyasha was close, so close. This time there was a crack in his usual stoic gaze. He looked fearful, as if he truly didn’t want the answer. 

“I- I love you.” It was barely a whisper. 

“Say it again.” Sesshomaru demanded, “you are so close little one, say it again for me.” 

“Fuck! I love you!” Sesshomaru sped up and his declaration was now all over the demon lords hands, Inuyasha was a panting sweating mess, but Sesshomaru did not release his hold. 

“And I you, my Yasha.” Sesshomaru said between pants. 

Inuyasha looked up at the elder, his eyes spoke of his hidden adoration, he could feel it. Could it really be true. 

“Y- you really love me?” Inuyasha asked innocently violet puppy eyes looking into smoldering honey. 

Sesshomaru tilted Inuyasha’s chin back so he could gaze into that beautiful face, he smiled but it might as well been a grin. 

“Yes, Yasha-kun I love you.” 

Their love was sealed with a kiss.


End file.
